


「本马达」Dolls 1-4（完）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 未来AU，毫无科学根据丧病系列x2





	

“收到我的礼物了吗，Ben？”

感应识别后，金属门板在眼前滑开。Ben走进屋里，漫不经心问电话另一边：“什么礼物？”

说完，刚刚合上的门口传来门铃声，Ben将电话静音，对家中的管理系统说，“看看是谁。”

金属门板在一秒钟内渐变成玻璃般透明，映出外面穿着统一制服的两名送货工人，和他们身后棺材一样的塑封箱。

Ben向电话里又问了一遍，“什么礼物？”

 

“这是最新的研究成果，外面还没得卖，”电话另一端的声音非常兴奋，“真的只有试过才知道怎么能这么栩栩如生。肌肤的触感包括后面的紧实度，还有声音，而且清洗保养都很容易，你知道这次的原理是什么吗？”

Ben让电话里的声音兀自外放，自己走到放在客厅中央的塑箱旁，电子解锁后四周的搭扣自动松开，他取下箱盖，拿出里面的填充纸，对着露出的东西愣神。

没有回应，电话里的声音兴奋地继续，“这次的原理其实也很简单，也是用电维持的，但是为了逼真，全身没有接口，是通过肚脐向身体里输送电解质溶液供电，大脑里的控制系统有正负电极，所以里面的离子电流能模拟出血液循环哦，因此能保持和真人一样的体温。皮肤的材质是专供整形用的生物技术，真人皮肤细胞和医用硅胶融合，细腻柔软但是韧度更高，靠温度感应，你懂吧？甚至连五脏和舌头牙齿都有哦，所以上面也可以⋯⋯”

Ben挂断了电话。

夕阳西沉，暮色从窗口涌进来，家用管理系统自动为暗沉的室内亮起灯，亮度是Ben偏好的明亮适中的柠檬黄。窗口的百叶窗徐徐闭合，摩天楼丛和弥漫的雾气一起被挡在外面。

亮黄色的光线落进箱子里，金色短发和白皙的肌肤像人造太阳底下的河面粼粼闪光，不用去碰触，看起来真的就像个真人躺在里面。

Ben不知道朋友为什么会选个男性人偶给他，问了八成也是得到“从你的消费记录，电脑里常登陆的网站，成长轨迹等历史数据分析所得。”诸如此类的答案。

人偶目测是人类的标准身高和体重，为了美感和容易拥抱会偏瘦一些。全身光裸，私密部位也是，下体上的毛发也是暗金色的，软软盖住未使用过的粉嫩性器。

看起来还像个少年。

Ben奇怪他的历史数据会是这样的结果。

“你是他们派来监视我的吗？”

一手拂开人偶紧闭的双眼，Ben对着露出的湛蓝眼眸自言自语说。

 

也许是卧室里多了一个人，Ben躺在床上迟迟没有入睡。和天花板干巴巴对视一会儿，Ben从床上起来打开壁柜门，光裸的人偶坐在里面歪着头，蓝眼睛每隔两秒钟眨一次，望着地上一点出神，神奇的是，尖俏的脸上竟然若有若无像在微笑。

“编号0001008，Matt⋯⋯连名字都有。”Ben打开箱子里的说明手册，上面详细记述了人偶的生产编号和生产日期，还有名字和一些小爱好介绍，比如Matt喜欢吃冰淇淋，Matt不太喜欢运动等等。

Ben失笑，有种小孩子玩过家家的感觉。

但是因为看起来实在太真实，他没法把人偶，不，是Matt，真的当成性爱娃娃，就这么置之不理。

除了说明手册和几袋充电用的电解溶液外没有别的附赠物品，Ben翻翻自己的衣柜，他比Matt大了两个尺码，内裤和衣裤尺寸都不合适，只能先找件衬衣给他穿上。

衬衣松松垮垮一直垂到Matt大腿，正好能遮住私密部位。

Ben松口气，把Matt放到客厅的沙发上，让他躺平，还给他盖了条毛毯。室温始终维持在人体舒适的23度，肯定不会冷。

Ben终于能好好入睡了。

 

 

第二天早上，Ben照常在系统提示前自动睡醒，去卫生间洗漱时看到沙发上的客人，站在原地思考一秒钟要不要把早餐做成两人份。

早餐是煎蛋，煎培根，切片面包，牛奶和一盘蔬菜沙拉，对于他的职业而言，充足的能量摄取和营养平衡很关键。

自从两年前发现机器人管家往他的咖啡里放液体跟踪器后，Ben搬到新家，并且取消了人工智能服务，只最低限度的保留了智能家用系统。虽然很多事需要自己亲手做，但至少让他觉得他在一个安全保密的环境里，在自己的家里。

两份餐盘端上餐桌，Ben又停下来思考是让Matt坐在沙发上看他吃早餐更诡异，还是坐在餐桌前更诡异。

最终还是选择了后者。

因为吃了双份早餐，上午的体能训练Ben多做了20组伏地挺身和负重引体，以及10公里长跑。之后照常到枪械室保养武器，然后是射击，体术练习。

Ben为政府工作，按照前地球的说法算是政府特工，其实就是按照政府意愿执行任务的杀手，非常古老的职业。每次出任务间隔的时间长短不一，最近刚好比较有空，有时间天天招待家里的客人。

也许是年纪越来越大，Ben不工作时越来越喜欢呆在家里，虽然以目前人类的平均寿命而言，60岁还是相当年轻的年纪。

那么，就是厌倦了。所有的飞车，地下赌市和狂欢派对，每次在陌生的床上醒来身边躺着不认识的人。或者是认识的受雇于政府来监视他工作，为他进行生理和心理评估的人。

星际移民后，人人都是一颗有署名的行星，按照既定的轨迹而活。

没有父母，没有家庭，没有朋友。

寂寞地活在遥远的星球上，死后被基因降解变成肥料浇灌城市下的土壤。

一代又一代。

 

 

“你抽烟吗？”

忍了几个晚上，Ben情不自禁向Matt搭话。

夜晚袭来，Ben把Matt抱到月光露台上，一人一张躺椅，一人一杯苏打威士忌。露台上依然有隔离防护罩，但是没有室内光源，能360度看到公寓大楼外的景色。

耸入天际的摩天楼群，五颜六色的灯，以及远处浓雾里川流不息的飞行车道。

夜色流动静谧。

Ben给自己点支烟，然后给Matt也点了一支。其实和人偶说话也不是什么奇怪的事，毕竟还有人会和花花草草说话，和动物说话。

Ben捏住Matt的尖下巴，掰开嘴唇把烟塞进去。

碰到的肌肤触感不禁让他心里一阵颤动。

太逼真。

Ben的指尖停在Matt的嘴唇上，仿佛比真人还要柔软，微张的唇缝里甚至有潮湿的吐息。

“这是最新研究成果，连脏器和舌头牙齿都有哦。”

友人的声音划过脑海。Ben的手指在唇上摩挲两下，慢慢挑开唇缝，伸向里面。

Ben惊讶地盯着Matt的脸，不知道这是怎么做到的。

微小的热气和水汽裹住手指，随着捅入加深，一小股湿粘的津液涌上指尖。

Ben马上撤出来。

大概是幻觉，Matt的脸似乎红了。

随即Ben想到说明手册上说的温感系统，明白过来。

手指碰一下都会脸红，那么更深入的事情呢？

Ben坐回躺椅上，没再往下想。

过了片刻，Matt脸上的热度消退，唇角的香烟在夜色里闪耀明灭的红光。一截烟灰落地。

Ben看着旁边的伙伴，想起以前在电视上看到的纪录节目，原生地球广袤的草原上，没有声带沉默进食的一种动物。安静温顺。

晚上喝了双份威士忌，Ben睡得很好。

 

但是凌晨突然醒过来，恍惚记得自己做了个梦。

一个没有颜色，没有别人的梦，像是自己一个人度过了一生。

特别清晰的窒息感。

Ben走到客厅里，黑暗里Matt正睡得香甜。他已经从客人晋升为伙伴，他们算是认识了，这个房子里不是只有Ben自己。

Ben单腿跪在沙发边，搂住Matt，用嘴唇重复了一遍不久前手指做过的事。舌尖交抵舌尖，人工和天然分泌的唾液融合，肌肤摩擦。

“Fuck！”

Ben推开怀里的人，迅速站起来转身离开。力道有些大，沙发上的Matt被滑开的毛毯带到地上，Ben走到卧室门口，折回来抱起Matt在沙发上放平，盖上毛毯，然后轻手轻脚关上卧室房门。

他对着宽大的落地窗打电话给公寓的应招服务。

等待妓女上门时盘算着该把Matt安置在哪里。他一个人住，原先的客房都被改造成健身室和枪械室。最后还是把Matt抱到露台上，Matt仍旧若无若无的微笑，望着远处的月色发呆。

尽管人造月亮实在没什么好看的。

 

妓女见是高大英俊的帅哥，工作得十分卖力。

Ben想到她其实并不能真正的吵到Matt，也就随她去。

和他同是古老的传统行业，Ben对妓女非常温柔，不过禁欲太久，最后还是有些不可收拾。

 

天一点点亮起来，依然是双人早餐，早餐后的双组运动。

日复一日。

 

*

Matt体内的电流溶液最多能提供10天左右的电力，如果只维持最低限度的机能运作。附送的两袋溶液只够替换一次，Ben的枪械室还有些空间，全部用他在网上订购的替换溶液填满。

第一次为Matt更换时，Ben仔细研究了会儿说明手册，小心把Matt抱进浴缸里，解开衬衫扣子，暗道一声糟糕，又忘记给Matt买衣服了。

Matt没有内裤穿，下身光溜溜的，Ben将他的衬衫下摆系到腰上，然后按照说明上的步骤，将配备的引流管插进Matt的肚脐里。

几近透明的电光蓝色溶液源源不断流进Matt体内。几秒钟后，一股纯透明的水流从光裸的两腿间流出。

流进和流出的速度保持着微妙的平衡。

Matt看起来却有些不同寻常。

因为电源枯竭而变得空洞茫然的表情和眼神被逐渐填满，苍白的嘴唇重新染红，并且微张开，下颌尖难以察觉地扬起，出神地望着浴室天花板。

Ben将天花板上的图案换成了纪录片上看到的前地球大草原。

从未见过的原始广袤，一整片落进Matt的蓝眼睛里，每一秒都比上一秒更有光彩，更加鲜活。

身体也是，一点点充盈起来，更饱满地舒展开。

到最后，唇角甚至明显带了些迷离的笑意，Ben仿佛错觉听到红唇间溢出的满足低叹。

莫名欢愉。

将Matt擦干穿好衣服，放到沙发上躺好，Ben钻进浴室里，在刚刚为Matt充电的地方，久违地用右手给自己来了一发。

 

晚上Ben又失眠了。

客厅的住客和他只有一墙之隔。有片刻Ben十分想冲过去拥抱他，但是被更强烈的放干Matt体内的电流，装进箱子里退回去的冲动替代。

其实没有必要为Matt充电，自己又不会去使用他。

Ben是个行动果决的杀手，耐心的狙击手，他像蛰伏在树丛里执行任务一样蛰伏在自己的床上，没有轻举妄动。

最后不得不承认自己有些舍不得。

大概是寂寞太久了，有个人陪他窝在房间里，陪他用餐，抽烟，看人造月亮，即使不能交谈，也是件快乐的事。

 

第二天，Ben开车去市中心的集合商场给Matt买衣服。

Ben住在公寓楼的350层，受惠于政府工作，有自己的专用车道，车库门开启直接滑进空中，消失在云雾里。

商场里人流不旺，大多数人还是更习惯在线上系统购物，Ben也查阅过，但不确定自己该给Matt买些什么样的尺寸和风格，需要到店里咨询协助。

他就近走进一家成衣店，人类店员看到男模般冷峻英俊的客人热情迎上来，把他带到更衣室的光影荧幕前。

荧幕上映出Ben的影像，各种男装和配饰滚动出现在他的身上，变换出不同造型。

“不是我要买。”Ben对店员说，“是给一个朋友，他不能过来。”

“这样哦。”店员点点头，“你的朋友身高体重多少？喜欢什么风格？有没有照片可以看看？”

Ben想了想，没和Matt站在一起过，目测大概到他耳垂的位置，就大概比划了下，然后摇摇头，“没有照片。”

“这样哦。”店员又道，“想要什么的风格呢？毛衫还是外套？长裤？”

“普通居家服装就可以，全套的。”

“风格呢？像您一样的精悍路线，还是精英？复古？休闲？雅痞？”

“呃⋯⋯”Ben忽然觉得这比执行任务困难多了，他回想了下Matt的金发和蓝眼睛，瘦削的身体，觉得应该是——“青春，可爱吧⋯⋯很有，气质？”

店员眨眨眼，然后迅速拉出一串长长的图示清单。

 

Ben想自己是不是哪里表述有误，不然为什么要给他一堆诸如，口袋后面藏着小猫咪图案的衬衣，复古的格纹背带裤，甚至还有毛茸茸带兔耳的连体睡衣？

Ben看着那些漂亮，可爱的服饰，拒绝的话却一直没说出口。

最后在清单上加了几件相对常规的连帽衫和仔裤，抱着大大小小的纸袋回到家里。

 

他给Matt换上那件有小猫咪图案的淡蓝色衬衣，和弹性面料的麻灰运动裤，焕然一新的Matt看起来斯文，可爱，很有活力。

衬衫的颜色和Matt的蓝眼睛很配，和金发也很配。

Ben的心情很好，觉得自己这次做对了。他把Matt抱到露台上，依然共享烟和威士忌。雨季快到了，天空中的云层日渐厚重，浓雾很久才散。飞行车道上每隔十米的夜光灯像雾里的繁星。

虚幻漂浮。

Ben陷进舒适的躺椅里，觉得自己也漂浮起来，在徐徐夜色里。

回神醒过来时，夜晚正到了最深处。Ben指间的烟早就熄了，还稳稳夹在手里，不知不觉竟然就这么睡着了，快得一点记忆都没有。

Ben转头，看看旁边作陪的Matt，Matt也舒适地靠着躺椅，嘴唇若有若无撅起来一点，像在打趣Ben自顾自睡过去。

“抱歉。”Ben轻声说，调整下坐姿给自己点支烟。

天色从深黑变成了墨水蓝，日出前，外面的空中车道难得空荡。

“马上就要到一天中最漂亮的时候了。”Ben呼出烟雾，几个呼吸后转头看着Matt说，“想去看看吗？”

 

Ben给Matt套了件夹克外套，自己换成黑色夜行衣，抱着Matt，用绑带将他固定在自己身前，然后从窗上接条滑锁，纵身一跃，直坠进苍茫夜色里。

直滑下几百米，城市楼宇渐渐消失，各种粗壮的绿色枝叶四处横生，仿佛跌入原始森林里。

Ben卸下滑锁，抱着胸前的Matt，在接近一人粗的巨大枝干间灵活穿梭，推开一片片房门一样宽厚的扇形叶片，快速向前向下滑行。

越往下枝干越粗重，水汽弥漫，交叠的枝叶彻底隔绝了上方的城市光线。

“马上就到了。”Ben低头说，轻轻掸掉Matt防水外套上的露水。

接近目的地，Ben的速度慢下来，脚下的枝干逐渐变细，显是到了外缘地带。

Ben揭开眼前的叶片，微弱的金色晨光纱一样蒙到他脸上。

他解开腰上的绑带，扶着Matt坐到长长的枝叶尽头，抬头静静看着深蓝的夜空中，缓慢下沉的巨大人造月亮，和它后面正在升起，同为人造的明亮太阳。

因为距离很近，看起来就像近在眼前的另一个星球，能清楚看到上面的环形纹路。

远处的弧形地平线渐渐被照亮，闪着蜂蜜般的光泽，随着太阳升高，光泽逐渐扩大，显出和他们所在的城市雨林截然不同的景色。

广袤的沙漠和深浅不一的矿坑。

寂寞苍凉。

“现在是最美的时候，再过一会儿阳光越来越刺眼，就什么也看不到了。”为了让Matt坐起来，Ben从后面拥着他，两人跨坐在绿意盎然的枝头。

Ben低声说的时候不小心碰到了Matt的耳廓，用沙哑的尾音补了句，“抱歉。”

但是手还放在Matt的腰上，防止他掉下去。

“城市档案里说，外面的沙漠曾经也是雨林，为了下面的矿藏资源，只保留现在看到的部分，其他的砍伐挖掘后用来建造城市和其他卫星城。”

“很难想象吧。”Ben转头看看身后高大茂密如上方楼丛的森林，扶着Matt也回头去看。

森林的湿气变成水雾汇聚头顶，上面还亮着灯的摩天楼宇像凭空浮在天上。

“这边也被改造过，星际迁徙后的生物技术，树干和枝干向城市源源不断输送能源。建在森林之上的城市。”Ben笑，“哪天研究出有机物或者无机物和人的结合也不新鲜了。”

“平常都是自己来，这次谢谢你陪我。”Ben捏捏Matt的手，“做一个人，和做一个人偶，其实也没什么分别。”在这个时代。

空气湿润静谧，柔和的月球近得仿佛一下就能跳过去。上面的天色被升空的太阳映亮，夜幕像从中向两边拉开。虽然离得近，但因为能源容量低，在升到最高点前并不是那么耀眼。

“你看像不像平底锅里的煎蛋？”Ben笑着问。

Matt的脸被日光打上柔和的光晕，蓝眼睛里神采奕奕，出神地望向眼前的景色。

“你也喜欢吧。”Ben看着Matt贝壳般白嫩的耳后，忍不住用胡渣蹭了蹭，忘了刚刚的歉意。

“看，最精彩的要来了。”Ben圈住Matt，向上指。

太阳升起，月球下降，现出后面大小不一的其他星球的配套恒星。在空中连成一串，从万人剧场那么大，街区花园那么大，到游泳池，平底锅，鸡蛋那么大。

照亮黑寂宇宙。

 

 

露水浸得衣服发潮，回到家里Ben在淋浴间洗个澡，Matt泡在外间的浴缸里，露出来的皮肤被水温熏红。Ben腰间围块浴巾，赤裸着精壮的上身把Matt抱出来，擦干身体，换上带长长兔耳的白色毛绒连体睡衣。

“昨天是因为你在旁边，所以我那么快就睡了吗。今天也来陪陪我好不好？”

大概水温偏高，Matt的眼睛里涌上些水汽，脸颊发红，像在害羞似的。

Ben让他躺到旁边的枕头上，给他盖好薄被，然后和他一样平躺下。

外面天色大亮，灯串一样的人造太阳隔绝于楼宇和云雾外，看不见如飘进太空的景色。Ben降下遮光罩，如果他想的话还可以让天花板模拟出遥远的银河系。

但是没什么必要，只是睡觉而已。

他闭上眼。姿势从平躺变成侧躺，向旁边靠近，薄被下的手将Matt轻轻翻转，背靠着他的胸膛。

手没离开，放到Matt腰上。

这下可以了。

“晚安。”

 

手心里的柔软触感安抚人心，Ben果然很快睡着，走进舒适的梦里。

梦里不再是一个人。

醒过来时他对着Matt的后脑看了很久，可爱的兔耳垂到枕头上，有片刻Ben忽然分不清身处何时何地。手下是细腻柔滑的肌肤，Matt身上的连体睡衣不知不觉被他扯开几粒扣子。

非常温暖和真实的手感。

另一个人的陪伴。

Ben的手往睡衣下更深的地方摸过去，Matt整个人被他圈进怀里，贴紧他的胸膛。Ben才发现，原来睡衣是情趣款，胸前的衣扣一直延伸到胯下呈人字形分到两腿内侧。解开后，屁股很容易就露出来。

Matt全身最肉感的地方。

Ben的心跳加快，莫名有了多年前第一次性经验时的忐忑和兴奋。

他小心分开Matt的双腿，好像动作轻到极致他就没在这么做一样，迟疑地摸上中间软嫩的入口。

竟然有一些潮湿的感觉。

抑制不住心里的冲动，另一只手穿过Matt身侧也钻进睡衣里，在单薄的胸膛上好奇地揉捏。

他确定自己就是在抱一个真实的人，Matt背对着他，看不见脸，连最后的愧疚都没有了。Ben的唇齿咬住Matt肩上的衣料往外拉扯，渐渐露出光裸圆润的肩头。似乎是为了更逼真，Matt的皮肤被处理添加上零星的斑点，Ben低头吮吻白皙的颈后，肩膀，唇舌一点点绕到颈窝，到锁骨前，甚至留下齿印。

带着薄茧的手在乖顺的身体上肆意滑动，胸口挺胀的两点让人爱不释手，神奇的是，Ben的抚摸，亲吻，越密集，后穴里湿腻的水液就越多。

靠温度和力度控制的敏感身体。

Ben挺胯，慢慢将硬胀的性器埋进小穴里。Matt的身体弹性很好，粗大的头部挤进去后面就很顺利。就着侧躺的体位，Ben动了两下，安静昏暗感受不到时间流动的室内，忽然响起软软的低吟。

Ben像青春期自己第一次打手枪被人发现似的，忙停下来。

低吟声却没马上停止，而转成更加低软浅淡的呼吸声，不甘地戛然而止。

Ben的手挪到Matt的喉咙，下身继续顶撞两下，轻微的声带震动和低吟再次传开，轻得像羽毛落下来。

如此令人难以置信。

探索和冒险精神将Ben心底的顾虑扫空，那双能用飞刀斩断10米外蚂蚁的手握住Matt的腿根，胯间重重撞上从毛绒睡衣里露出的臀瓣。

精准，平稳，有力。

浅浅的低吟变成嘤咛，呻吟，甚至啜泣。

Ben在最后冲刺时转过怀里人的头，吻住变得更加鲜红的双唇，拥抱着在里面射出来，久久没有放手。

薄被落到床下，室内是恒定的23度。Ben张口粗喘，呼吸比完成上午的训练量还要剧烈，大汗淋漓。

淋漓尽致的汗水后，舒畅的新陈代谢感觉自己像换了一个人。

Ben边喘息边拥着Matt，蓝眼睛里映出清晰的倒影。

一个全新的自己。

 

*

休息两个月后，Ben接到了下一次任务通知。

任务很简单，监控系统计算出星际联盟的一名官员将联盟掌握的一项机密科技偷走意图向黑市出售，Ben要在他叛逃以前将其截获，并且就地处决。

Ben执行过无数次类似的任务，顺利躲过安保系统潜进官员家里。枪口对准了蜷缩在墙角发抖的任务目标，只要扣下扳机，清理完现场，还来得及赶回家里和Matt一起赏月。

然而官员最后哽咽着说出来的话让Ben有一瞬间莫名迟疑。闪神的刹那，身后被他击毙的机器人保镖抬手，一串镭射光穿过Ben的腰侧。Ben下意扣下扳机，两股血流几乎同时喷出。失了些准头，官员一只眼睛变成血洞，另一只向外凸起，歪头看向天花板遥远的星空。

 

用注射器临时止住血，Ben攀爬公寓楼，捂着伤口翻窗回到家里，靠着窗台剧烈喘气。

Matt正坐在不远处的沙发上等着他回来。Ben和他隔空对视一会儿，呼吸慢慢平稳。止血失效了，黏稠的鲜血染湿夜行衣涌进指缝。

所幸Ben有一个医疗房间用于应付这种突发状况。他站起来走向Matt，轻轻亲吻他的眼角，示意自己没事。

“今天大概看不成月亮了，抱歉。”

 

Ben走进纯白的医疗间里，脱下全黑的衣物，躺进生物舱，透明的舱罩缓缓合拢，各种数据分析出现在相连的屏幕上。

“要阻止他们⋯⋯他们偏离的太远了，你能想象人变成物，物变成人的可怖吗⋯⋯”

扫描图像显示除了脾脏轻微受损，没有严重内伤，血压脉搏等体征指数尚在可控范围内。确认诊断结果，白雾一样的光束悬在透明舱罩下，开启修复治疗。

Ben的身影渐渐看不清了，麻醉见效前，官员的临终遗言划过脑海，心里忽然有些难以言喻的不安。

说不上为什么。

轻微的修复伤，治疗只持续了一个小时。

错过了赏月时间，Ben从舱里爬出来后还是倒了两杯威士忌，坐在Matt旁边喝下去。腰上的伤口已经完全愈合，除了还有些灼热的残留痛感。

酒液滑进胃里，一股融融暖意在全身循环。Ben摸摸Matt的金发，将他按向自己肩头。

“我没事，放心吧。今天可不可以做两次？”

 

Matt被放到床上，被Ben亲手穿上的衣服再被他亲手解下来。Ben伏在他身上，同样浑身赤裸，纹着鲜艳纹身的手臂，脊背抱紧Matt，胡渣浅淡的脸庞在Matt的脸颊，颈侧环绕舔舐。一边亲着一边进入了他。

强健的肌肉随Ben的动作舒展起伏。

仰躺着的Matt眼睛里汇聚起水汽，失神地望着天花板，垂下来的金发一晃一晃。

与半个月前不同，Ben已经可以在做爱时直视Matt的脸，好奇并入迷地盯着他脸上的反应。他的手肘撑在Matt头侧，从上面直直俯视他。

Matt像害羞似的错开视线，不去看他，脸上的红晕在没开灯的房间里也很明显，嘴唇随着Ben的冲劲时开时合。

仿佛在说话。

Ben低头去听，却只有深深浅浅潮湿的呻吟喘息。

 

躺着是最容易的体位，不过Matt体内的关节非常灵活，且有记忆功能，不知是什么材质。Ben第一次抱着他坐在床上时再次吃了一惊，他把Matt的双手搭在他肩膀上，然后在接下来漫长剧烈的晃动中一直保持着这个姿势，直到Ben内射，Matt才全身发软，手臂缓缓落下来。

更神奇的是，Matt的性器也能产生反应，虽然硬度和射出的东西都和正常人不大相同。

Matt总能带给他惊喜。

 

Ben放了一缸热水，一边泡澡一边给Matt清洗内部。滑软的肠道内和真人一样有深浅不一的褶皱，Ben两指撑开穴口让水流进去，然后手指在里面抚摸一圈，把他的东西清洗出来。

怀里苍白瘦削的身体以肉眼可见的速度泛起红潮。

Ben不禁微笑，低头亲了亲微启的红唇，没忍住在浴缸里做了一次。

一缸热水大半溅到外面。

没有家务机器人，Ben事后自己弯腰拖地，心里面却很开心，而且十分放松。

从后面搂着Matt入睡前，Ben忽然想起他的生物舱一项没有使用过的功能。

 

第二天一早他醒过来，没吃早餐就把Matt放进舱里。

触控板上确认权限后，舱内再次浮现白光，图像和数据一闪一闪跳到屏幕上。

Ben不是医学方面的专家，但因工作关系，也略知一二，他看着屏幕眉头渐渐蹙紧。

许多数据竟然和正常人体一致，没有明显的人造零件或者芯片。曾经Ben以为Matt是政府用来监视他的工具，但是扫描结果也没发现接收发送的脉冲信号。

Ben对于Matt的内部构成和原理越发好奇了。

他将数据全部下载后，送到政府生物医学研究部门，里面有一个他认识的高级研究员。

一身白色西装的短发美女看起来有些年纪了，她接过Ben的存储器接进电脑里，仔细看了一会儿点点头，认同Ben的结论。

“是有点古怪。你说你的朋友告诉你，外面的皮肤是真人细胞和硅胶混合，会不会大脑也是类似？从数据上看，负责基本生理反应的区域都有一定的活跃度，和其他区域的对比非常鲜明。另外，虽然查看不到金属或者高分子化合物，但是应该有一些人造的有机材质，一时还不能确定是什么，分布在哪里，需要一些时间⋯⋯这真是太神奇了，你可以先向你朋友打听看看他知不知道更多的东西，然后，等我消息吧。”

听完专业人员的分析，Ben死寂的心里像被点燃般怦怦跳动。他紧张地问了问这是否说明他的人偶有希望像真人一样活过来。

美女研究员笑了下，“还不能确定，要等进一步的分析结果。如果他的大脑里一些关键区域是属于真人无误，想到激活的方法说不定可以。”

 

Ben从来没对人生如此满怀希望过。

他回到家里，拨通朋友的电话，不巧的是，电话一直没能接通。Ben挂掉电话，看看坐在他旁边的Matt，温柔地笑笑，“我真高兴。你应该看看这个世界。”

虽然很多时候它并不那么美好，充满阴谋和杀戮，既残忍又愚蠢，星际迁徙后掩盖了过去所有的罪行和不文明，但是，也有很多了不起的发明，让人惊叹的想象力和创造力，惊人的美感，还有更不可思议的，爱。

两个不相干的生命体之间互相吸引，互相爱慕，互相信任，一起度过很多年。

“还记得我们看到的月落和日出，人造恒星群，许许多多人为或天然的奇迹。你应该看看，我希望能和你一起。”

Ben的手臂搭在沙发靠背上，慢慢把Matt拖进怀里，低头抵住他头侧。

“我们可以一起吃早餐，我就不用每天吃双份，再做双组运动了，那样就能省出很多时间做别的事。商场那家服装店的店员品味很不错，让他帮你再选些衣服？”

“以前我去过很多地方，其他星球，有些是人造的，有些是人为改造的，还有些是无人居住单纯用来观光的。都很美丽，但是我从来不想去第二次，后来我知道了，那是因为我还没有想与之一起去的人，现在我有了。”

“Matt，你总能让我惊喜。”

 

Ben拿起电话再打一遍，这次很快接通了，朋友的声音从另一边传来。

“Ben，正想找你呢，怎么消失这么久？上次送你的礼物用了没有？嘿，不会是上瘾了门都不想出了吧？”

“我正要问你这件事。”Ben说，“关于Mat⋯⋯人偶的内部构造和制作原理，除了上次告诉我的，你还知道什么？”

朋友茫然地“啊”了一声，停顿片刻说：“我想想哦，应该没了吧，我只知道这是最新科技，融合真人和生物再造技术，是你我才说的，供货的朋友跟我说这些都是机密来着。”

“还有呢？”

“还有？你怎么突然问这个？是不是太逼真了让你以为是真人？跟你说，我也有用啦，是很真实没错，这就是厂商想要的效果啊，本质就是性爱娃娃而已，供人泄欲娱乐用，你可别当成真人爱上哦。”

“是这样，我在研究所认识的人说，人偶的大脑有相当一部分区域和真人无异，我不知道厂商是怎么做到的，有没有什么违法或者不道德的成分，但理论上，是有希望让他苏醒的。我希望你能提供更多的信息。”

“什么？”朋友的声音难以置信，“你疯了吗？这怎么可能？Ben，你老实说，你不会真的爱上你的人偶了吧？你快醒醒！人偶和桌子椅子一样，没有思想，没有感情，没有记忆，怎么可能变成人？！”

“算了，看来你也不知道了。谢谢你送给我。”

Ben挂断电话，之前的好心情一扫而空。

 

静下心来，其实朋友的想法可以理解，毕竟这才是大多数人的观点，尽管科技高度发达，但还是没法把物变成人。

Ben叹声气，揉揉Matt的短发，“他不知道自己在说什么，你别介意。我从来没有把你当成物品，你看起来这么真实，感觉起来这么真实，你对我来说就是真实的。”

朋友发自内心的喊声还在耳边，没有思想，没有感情，没有记忆。

Ben摇摇头，把脸埋进Matt的颈窝里。

 

过了一个星期，Ben接到了研究员的电话。

“数据分析有结果了，有好消息也有坏消息，你最好亲自过来一趟。”

 

*

“你想清楚了？这是非常前沿的实验，目前还没有成功案例，并且过程是不可逆的，开始后再后悔就晚了。”

“我知道，你已经说了好几遍了。”Ben躺进生物舱里，对美女研究员微笑。

和他家里的那台不同，这一台是双人的，Matt就躺在他旁边，两人之间连着复杂的管线，头上都贴着电极。

“那么，秉着自愿原则，开始前还是需要你念一下免责声明，一切后果由你自己负责。”

Ben接过研究员递来的显示板，按照上面的声明宣读：“本人自愿进行此次实验，无论结果如何全由本人自行承担，与政府和实验组无关。”

实验室里非常明亮，纯白的地板，墙壁和天花板，天花板上镶嵌的冷光灯经过四壁反射，照得室内纤毫分明又不至于过分刺目。

冷感，白亮，规整。

非常平静，就像Ben此时的心情。

 

一个星期前，Ben被叫来听取分析诊断报告，知道了所谓的好消息和坏消息。

“这是生物医学上的奇迹。”研究员惊叹着说，“在完好保留大脑的同时对人体进行改造，模塑化器官，使人能脱离无谓的生理需求，并且对治疗病变，强化体质有根本效果，往这个方向继续研究，对人类进化，甚至促成人体与其他生命体的融合都有意想不到的推动作用。这是政府最高机密级别的研究，黑市这么快又流通了吗？”

“我知道他是个奇迹，那没有办法让他醒过来？”Ben问。

“这就是我叫你来的原因。我上次说过大脑扫描显示控制基本生理反应的区域都在最低限度维持运作，接下来我要说的都是机密，你一定不能泄露出去。”看到Ben点头保证，研究员继续，“政府有相关实验，试过各种办法，电击，射线，磁场控制，都没有办法激活沉睡区域，现在最有希望成功的，也是唯一没有试过的，就是利用人体的生物电场进行感应刺激。电力最强，也是刺激最强的器官就是大脑。简单的说，就是用一个人的大脑电场去激活另一个人的，为了加重程度，提高成功率，这一方法在共同生活过的，心心相印的伴侣之间最容易实现。”

Ben听着听着困惑地愣神：“这是类似于心电感应吗？听起来很玄妙。”

“你知道，所有科学的尽头是哲学，所有哲学的尽头是神学。所以这只是理论上，并未实践成功过，而且和心电感应最大的不同就是，心电感应不会致命，这项实验简单的说就是用一个人去交换另一个人，还不一定奏效。最后结果是以一换零，以一换一，还是以一换二，很难说。”

“我知道了⋯⋯有志愿者吗？”

“没有。”

 

 

带Matt来实验室之前，Ben给他穿上了Ben最喜欢的一套衣服，就是他们一起去看日出那天的打扮，淡蓝色猫咪图案衬衣，麻灰运动裤，和Ben同款的帆布鞋。

希望你醒来看到也能喜欢。Ben在心里说。

他给Matt留了一个存储器，里面有针对他名下所有财产的语音权限和法务说明，以及一段留言。

“Matt，真高兴你能听到这段留言，你可能会有些不明白眼前的状况，没关系，时间还很长，慢慢适应。不知道你对我有没有印象，按照理论讲，你在沉睡时大脑记忆区域活动暂停，那么应该是没有了。没关系，不管你记不记得我，甚至不管你有没有思想，有没有感情，我都很感谢你过去几个月的陪伴。似乎有了你以后，以前的生活我就都不记得了，也都不重要了，谢谢你。你应该看看这个世界，人造太阳控制下的星球没有冬天，离我们的坐标20星际里程，有一颗恒久被冰雪覆盖的无人星，我只在探索节目上看到过。哪怕有一丝可能，我也想和你一起去看一看。”

 

Ben暗暗握住旁边的Matt，最后一次用自己沾满血腥的手碰触他。线条凌厉的唇角一侧上挑，一个发自内心的微笑。

Matt闭着眼，金发被梳得很整齐，侧面看着鼻尖微微翘起来，非常可爱，下颌尖削，有个小弧度。

白得透明。

如果能定格，Ben希望这就是他看到的最后的画面，永远停留在他的视网膜上。

 

舱罩缓慢闭合，四处涌入白光，于是看得不是那么分明，渐渐变成一点也看不到了。

舱外另一间隔离室的显示屏异常活跃，不断进行各种读取测试，高级研究员和一名助手站在透明防护屏后，屏息认真注视着。

终于，读数稳定几秒后开始正式运作，依然静默无声，只有舱体运转中的细微嗡鸣。

一身白的两名研究员站在全白房间里，紧张得几乎融进背景。

舱罩缓缓开启。

里面没有任何动静。

高级研究员指示一名助手：“检查下两个实验体的呼吸心跳脉搏等体征数据，确认刚刚所有传输数据都记录到终端。”

“实验体一号各项数据正急剧减缓，没有呼吸了！二号的读数倒是在缓慢上升，但是他为什么没有醒过来？”

“哪有那么快。”高级研究员兴奋又紧张，嗤笑一声。

“但是既然数据在趋于正常，他是能醒过来的是吧？实验终于要成功了？”

“还要再观察，上次也是读数没问题但就是没法苏醒。所以这次我们调整了一号的成长环境，离开婴儿舱后让他完全自然长成，经历所有人类的正常感情，再把二号送到他身边，增添感情的饱满度，花了60年终于等到这一天了⋯⋯”

“了不起的科学精神！”助手感叹，“他们是这组的最后一对了？”

研究员点点头，眼里似乎闪烁着泪花：“这是当年从地球带来的最后一组存活的基因样本，其他59组已经无法再使用，如果他们再失败，这项实验只能放弃了。”

“为什么一定要原生地球基因，现在的星际居民不行吗？”

“也不是不行，但是成功率远远降低。首先，绝大多数星际居民都是经过基因分化不同程度催化成人，他们体内属于古老地球的感受和感情的基因相当淡化了，而这项实验的突破口就是这一层面，这也是当年挑选这对实验体的原因。你也很难想象吧，真的有人愿意为了一个实验品放弃自己的生命⋯⋯”

助手认真听着，同时敏锐地发现舱内似乎有了动静，兴奋地喊：“动了！组长！二号动了！”

高级研究员惊喜地瞪大眼，一眨不眨盯着舱里。

一头金发的二号实验体抬抬手指，迟缓地移到头部揉按太阳穴，眉头蹙紧，眼睛尚未睁开，仿佛在忍受巨大的痛苦。

“各项指数趋于稳定，整个大脑前所未有的活跃，奇迹！真是奇迹⋯⋯”

“组长，他把电极拔了，他要爬出来了！要不要进去看看？”

“叫两个保安和你一起进去。把他接到单人舱里，重新检查一遍。”

助手领命，带着两个保安解锁走进实验室，金发二号从舱里爬出来跌到地上，一手扶着头，正挣扎着站起来。

“你还好吗？能听到我说话吗？”助手问，试着去扶起他却被重重拍开。

身手非常敏捷。

 

*

Matt头痛欲裂。一开始，他甚至不知道自己叫Matt。

他闭着眼，脑里滚过无数画面，沉睡之前的，后来无知无觉看到的，还有有一些他从来没经历过，不属于他的，在同一时间，一起向他涌来。

他在一个类似的白色房间里签一份免责声明，为了让政府不要放弃治疗Ben。

但是，Ben是谁？那么熟悉⋯⋯

“你觉得不舒服是正常的，不要害怕，让我来帮你，我们先去另一个房间为你检查一下。”声音近在耳边，听起来却又很遥远。

一个一身白的年轻人和两个黑衣武装保安围住他，推他往门外走。

Matt还没从剧烈的冲击中回过神，下意转头去看房间里的生物舱。

那里躺着一个男人。

男人为他穿过衣服，为他洗过澡，和他牵过手，和他做过爱。

Matt推开保安，踉踉跄跄跑回去，撞到生物舱，坐到地上。

“还记得我们看到的月落和日出，人造恒星群，许许多多人为或天然的奇迹。你应该看看，我希望能和你一起。”

有人握着他的手对他这么说，Matt想，那是Ben。

还有双人早餐，商场里怪品味的服务员，巨大枝叶后近得能跳上去的人造月亮。

“以前我去过很多地方，其他星球，有些是人造的，有些是人为改造的，还有些是无人居住单纯用来观光的。都很美丽，但是我从来不想去第二次，后来我知道了，那是因为我还没有想与之一起去的人，现在我有了。”

瞳孔急剧收缩，仿佛一瞬间看尽了一个人的一生。

 

“不用抗拒我们⋯⋯咦，你怎么哭了？想起什么了吗？”助手惊讶地说，扣住Matt的肩膀，示意两名保安铐住他的手，用武力把他带出去。

保安的手刚伸出去，Matt突然转身，一手扣住他的手腕，另一只手臂抵住他的手肘关节，一声脆响，保安吃痛惨呼，小臂反向垂下来。

Matt迅速抽出他腰间的配枪，在所有人反应过来以前，握枪的手腕轻点两下，两名保安的眉间各一个血洞，一声没坑倒向后面。

Matt稳稳指向助手。

助手下意举起双手，瞪大眼问：“你从那儿学来的？资料上没写啊。”

Matt擦擦脸上源源不断的泪水，哑声说：“不是我的。”随即往旁边一瞥，“救他。”

“他呼吸心跳都没有了，救不了⋯⋯噢！”助手捂住左耳，一枚子弹从耳廓和头侧的夹缝里穿过，皮肉被射速产生的高温灼伤。

“救他。”Matt又说了一遍。

助手看看防护隔离窗后的组长，后者向他点点头。咽下口口水，助手道：“好吧，这台机器等级不够，实施不了高级救治，我叫人来把他抬到另一个房间，正好你也过去一起检查，OK？”

Matt的脑海里依然像过电影一样纷乱，另一个人的记忆继续在他脑中加载。他紧闭上眼，揉着眉心点点头。

不多时，一队一身白的医疗护工从门外走进来，一共八个人，四人走向生物舱，四人围向Matt。

或抬或拥，两组人一起走到走廊里。

眼前的声音和影像几乎把Matt隔绝在另一个世界，有人在对他说话，带他看月亮。

最先想起Ben来的，是他的身体。

带着薄茧的双手的触感，厚实，温暖，手指很长，在他身上不同部位时轻时重揉按。

肌肤纠缠。

走廊里光线更亮，墙壁地板也是白色。

医务队像从墙里走出来。Matt的身体先于意识，挣开两边按住他的手，一边一枪，鲜血迸溅。他穿过两个倾倒的护工，矮身回首又是两枪。弹无虚发。一边向前一边继续抬手射击，前面的另外四人抬着高大的Ben行动不便，于是把Ben挡在身前当掩护。

Matt枪声一顿，对面的子弹迎面撞过来。

他横过身体，巧妙地从两颗子弹间躲过，虽然第一次这么做，却熟练得像做过无数次。然而以一敌四难免疏漏，后面射来的子弹穿过他左肋下方，溅出来的不是鲜血，而是冰蓝色的水迹。

“喂你们小心！这是珍贵的实验体！不要打重要部位！”身后传来尖厉的女音，研究员探头出来又快速缩回去，关紧房门。

Matt稳住神，没有回头，蓝眼睛透过泪水凝视前方，趁对方迟疑时不间断扣下扳机。

四颗子弹连发，漂亮的弧形轨迹绕过Ben，射中后面四人的颈侧，肩关节，喉管和左肺。

Ben倒在他们身上。

Matt按住身上流水的破洞，看看不远处的Ben，哽咽着喘息。

他擦掉干扰视线的泪水，转头向隔离室走，用枪暴力解锁，推开门。

里面是间很宽敞的研究室，靠墙立着两面厚重的低温冷柜。研究员正在低头飞快操作触控板，向主机记录什么。

“真是个奇迹。”听到Matt走进来，她头也没抬，“你的大脑不但能正常工作，还继承了一号的记忆，甚至身手，了不起⋯⋯你不仅是唯一成功的，而且是最成功的，如此难以置信。”

Matt走近，用枪指住她的头。他的手一直按在肋下，依然有水迹从指间流出，并且是贯穿伤，细小的水流从后面的弹孔流出来，弄湿了长裤。他看起来有些苍白和虚弱，泪水未干的脸面无表情重复道：“去救他。”

“我不能。”研究员终于转头看他，“我一直在看他的数据，全都清零了，救不了了。实验开始前我提醒过他，他知道这个结果，无法逆转。你能醒过来，已经是最好的结果了，你知道这是付出了多少代努力才得来的吗？”

Matt揉揉酸胀的额头，“对了，我记得我签同意书前他还在昏迷，怎么忽然从头开始了？”

“因为上次实验失败了，我们的分析结论是催化成长，即使让你们一起生活一段时间还是无法形成足够的契合度，所以这次我们用了60年时间，等待一号的感情自然过度，冒了很大风险，但是结果很值得。”

“什么意思？”Matt微微睁大双眼，“这不是第一次？”

“当然，科学怎么会一次就成功。幸好你们的基因很顽强，克隆数次后依然和最开始一样有活力。”她说着指向冷柜中的一层。

Matt走过去拉开那层柜门，一排拇指大小的密封罐整齐排列，旁边各附着一行说明，包括时间，培养环境等，很简短的字句，记录了他的一生。

“⋯⋯你们杀了他，这么多次。”

“不能这么说⋯⋯”

研究员没说完，被Matt一枪爆头。

Matt将密封罐装进衣袋里，转身走回走廊。电解液流失有些严重了，Matt的步伐明显变得沉重，还在按着伤口，脚边都是他自己流出的淡蓝色水液。

他可以很清晰地回想起Ben的记忆了。听到Ben给他的留言，让去外面看看。缱绻的夜里，Ben对他说，Matt，你总是能带给我惊喜。

我知道，我知道，但是这次怕是要让你失望了。

Matt望着视线尽头想。原来走廊这么长。

隐约能听见一队人匆忙的脚步声。

他扶起地上的Ben，把Ben的手臂放到自己肩上。Ben太高大，Matt架着他还像在他怀里。脚步沉重地，一步，一步，走回实验室。

“我有思想，有感情，有记忆。”

“我们认识很久了。”

Matt抬头，蹭蹭Ben还有余温的脸颊，锁上门，把Ben抬进生物舱里。

脚步声走到走廊上，很近了。

他没有弹药，也没有体力了，但是这些都没关系。

Matt自己也躺进去，躺到Ben身边。打开所有密封罐，把里面的东西倒在他和Ben身上。做完这些抬眼看看墙上的时间。

17分43秒。

他醒来后存在于这世上的时间。没能去外面看看，甚至没能离开政府的实验楼层。

但是——

“没关系，我们在这儿了。”

降解程序启动后，舱罩缓缓闭合。

Matt拉起Ben的手臂环住自己。电解液流失严重，Matt很虚弱，但是笑容很甜蜜，很幸福地靠在Ben的肩上。

再过不久，他们就能融为一体，每一个细胞，每一个分子都愉快地在一起，前仆后继地彼此拥抱。

 

第一次没来得及见面。

第二次独自度过了进修学院大部分时间，还是没能见面。

第三次同上。

第四次在教育分管中心认识了，一起生活了十年。

⋯⋯

第十一次，六十年后共度了三个月，然后共眠于城市森林盘根错节的土壤中。

 

 

到此为止。

不会再分开了。

 

FIN


End file.
